Dysfunctional Avatar Roleplay
4:08Hiddenlich(The year is 854 AG) * *The Armagetian capital of Tesua Che Lan is the most technologically advanced megacities on the entire planet. *4:13ArmageddongeeITAArmageddon: I feel bad leaving my city... it's... so beautiful! *4:19Hiddenlich *Earth Bending Guards are with Armageddon as he leaves in a '50s style limousine * *They have gauntlets to channel elemental energy due to the loss of elemental power in humans *4:21Beckitten27beck: today's the day i set out to find myself *beck leaves home *beck: look out world, here i come *4:25Hiddenlich *Firebirds fly over the road in front of Beck's house *4:30Beckitten27beck: cool *beck keeps walking *beck: wow, i need to get out more often *5:03HiddenlichEarth Guard: *To Armageddon* Where are we going sir? *(And he is away from his keyboard) * *A group of mobsters are assaulting an elderly man on the side of the road near Beck *5:05Beckitten27beck: what do you think you're doing? i mean that guy did nothing wrong *5:06HiddenlichMobster: THIS IS NONE OF YOUR FREAKING BUSINESS SISSY! *5:06Dudegi WC *the elderly man is trying to reach for something in his pocket* *5:07Beckitten27beck: are you making fun of me? *5:07HiddenlichMobster: ARE YOU HURT? YEAH, I THOUGHT SO! NOW LEAVE US! *5:08Dudegi WC *the man manages to get his hand into his left pocket (assuming he's laying on his right side mostly) *5:08Hiddenlich *The mobster have metal gauntlets like Armageddon's personal Earth Guards * *Mobsters * *The mobsters start shouting insults at Beck * *They are not focussed on the elder anymore *5:09Dudegi WC*the man pulls out his small pistol* *5:10Beckitten27beck: are you really that immature that you have to beat up an old man to feel tough? *5:10Dudegi WC*he tries to aim at the mobsters but his arm is obviously aching and shaking* **he tries to shoot one in the neck* **He misses *5:19Beckitten27beck: i can't believe people can be so cruel *5:20Hiddenlich*The mobsters are alerted by the gunshot and blast fire at the elderly man with their gauntlets *5:20Dudegi WC*the old man died* **at least he was surrounded by broken vodka bottles* *5:22Beckitten27beck: you're all monsters! *5:22HiddenlichMobster: *Makes a dastardly grin* You let us do it *Mobster 2: NOW IT'S YOUR TURN! *5:23Beckitten27beck: i'll never be like you *5:23Hiddenlich*The mobsters power up their gauntlets *Mobster: Oh, that wasn't an invitation to join our club. *5:24Beckitten27beck: wait, crap *5:24Hiddenlich*The mobsters shoot fire at Beck *5:24Dudegi WC*but then the wind happens* *5:25Beckitten27beck: curse my stupid mouth *5:26HiddenlichMobster: *To the person who shot the wind blast* WHO THE **** ARE YOU? *5:27Dudegi WC*the person doesn't speak, but simply tries to blast debris and stuff into their eyes* *5:27Beckitten27beck: thank you *5:28HiddenlichMobster: ARGH! **The mobsters are blinded by the debris blast *5:29Dudegi WC*the person comes up and kicks one of the mobsters down, trying to steal a gauntlet* *5:30Hiddenlich*Mobster 2: AHHHHHHHHHHHHH!!! *5:30TheEnderGamerwait what do you want me to do *5:30Dudegi WC*you can be the police if any actually exist here* *5:30Hiddenlich*The mobster screams as the gauntlet is torn off of his forearm *Mobster 1: ARGH! **This particular mobster shoots a fireball at this unknown threat that stole his comrade's gauntlet *5:33TheEnderGamerA drunken policeman appears in front of the person with the gauntlet *Policeman: abululblolpl WAIT A MINUTE *5:34Dudegi WC*the guy gets hit but puts out the fire with his wind blaster* *5:34TheEnderGamerPoliceman: HOLD IT *Policeman: WHERE DID YOU GET TH-what is that thing *Policeman: is that a gun *5:34Hiddenlich*The mobster hits the police man *5:34Dudegi WC*the guy ducks in an allyway to buy time to put the gauntlet on* *5:34TheEnderGamerPoliceman: WHO HIT ME *5:35Hiddenlich*The mobster attempts to kick the policeman down *5:35TheEnderGamerThe policeman starts spinning around to try and find who hit him *He misses *The policeman steps on his knee *5:35HiddenlichMobster: Y-YOW! *5:35Dudegi WC*the guy puts the gauntlet on and puts one of his wind blasters in his pocket* **he has one for each arm so* *5:36TheEnderGamerPoliceman: WAIT U ONE OF DEM FISHE-MOBSTERS ARENT U *5:36Hiddenlich*The gauntlet channels the inner elemental energy inside of a bender and allows the user to use this energy at his or her disposal *Mobster: NO COPPER! I'M NOT! *5:36Beckitten27beck: what is going on? *5:37TheEnderGamerPoliceman: LIAR *5:37Dudegi WC*the guy walks back out and is prepared to fight* *5:38Hiddenlich*The mobster takes out a knife at tries to shove it in the policeman's jugular vein *5:38TheEnderGamerThe policeman pulls out a gun and points the butt of the gun at the mobster *He accidently stabs himself *5:38HiddenlichMobster: MOTHER F- *5:39Beckitten27beck: that's it! i'm done sitting here and doing nothing. *5:39Dudegi WCVinion: This is too perfect *Vinion: Time to kill 6 birds with tons of fire *5:42Hiddenlich*The mobster collapses **The knife is in his heart *5:42Beckitten27beck: well, i'm out of here *5:42Dudegi WCVinion: ...Maybe not actually **Vinion waits to see if the police will attack the other mobsters* *5:43Hiddenlich*Another mobster jumps the police man from behind, while blinded *Mobster 3: RACKA BLAO! *5:43Beckitten27beck: i wish i had some kind of weapon or something, then i could do more *5:43TheEnderGamerPoliceman: RAN RAN RU?! *5:44Dudegi WCVinion: Ok now's the time *5:44TheEnderGamerThe policeman turns around *5:44Dudegi WC*Vinion shoots fire and enhances it with the air blaster* *5:44TheEnderGamerPoliceman: AH DON'T SCARE ME LIKE THAT ****ER *5:45Hiddenlich*The fire hits Mobster #3 *Mobster 3: AHHHHHHHHHH!!! *5:45Beckitten27beck tries to leave without being noticed *5:45Dudegi WC*Beck has to take cover to avoid the fire* *Vinion: Looks like the small one is still here *5:49Hiddenlich*The other mobsters are blinded on unconscious *5:50Beckitten27Beck: what? *5:50Dudegi WCVinion: I could use her.... *5:50TheEnderGamerPoliceman: HEY U *5:50Beckitten27beck: i'm just some random kid! *5:51Dudegi WCVinion: Oh but a brave kid you are *5:51TheEnderGamerPoliceman: HOW DID U DO THAT FIRE THINGY *5:51Dudegi WCVinion: I found it on the ground *Vinion: Besides, I helped you take down the mobsters *5:51TheEnderGamerPoliceman: RIGHT *Policeman: UR NOT GOIN TO JAIL *5:52Dudegi WCVinion: Alright, now listen kid (to beck) *5:52TheEnderGamerThe policeman burps *5:52Beckitten27beck: what? *5:52Dudegi WCVinion: I can see you want to be a hero and help people *Vinion: I'm on a quest to get more power, hence why I attacked those mobsters *5:52Hiddenlich*A '50s style squad car parks near the group *5:53Beckitten27beck: well, i do care about people *5:53Dudegi WCVinion: Let's say I train you, and we take down people *5:53Beckitten27beck: what do you mean? *5:53Dudegi WCVinion: There are plenty of gangs and mobsters around here kid *5:53TheEnderGamerPoliceman: WHOS DAT *5:53HiddenlichPolice Officer 2: SERGEANT! WHAT ARE YOU DOING HERE? *5:53Dudegi WCVinion: I train you, we take them down *Vinion: In return, you get to help people, and I get to achieve my goal *5:54TheEnderGamerPoliceman: OH S*** IT'S THE WAR-wait you're not the warden *5:54HiddenlichPolice Officer 2: You're drunk. Come with me back to the station *5:54TheEnderGamerPoliceman: BUT I'M PERFECTLY FI-*belches* *5:55Dudegi WCVinion: Let's move away from...this scene *5:55Beckitten27beck: ok *5:55Hiddenlich*Police Officer #2 grabs Police Officer #1's arm *5:55TheEnderGamerPoliceman: yeah i think i'm not that g-*gags* *5:55Dudegi WC*Vinion walks towards where his "hideout" is* *5:56TheEnderGamerPoliceman: URK *5:56Beckitten27beck follows nervously *5:56Dudegi WCVinion: Ease up kid, it's not like I have any reason to try to kill you *5:57Hiddenlich*Police Officer #2 holds #1 while #1 pukes *5:58Beckitten27beck: sorry, i just don't really know you *5:59TheEnderGamerPolice Officer: DOES ANYONE HAVE ANY ACTIVATED CHARC-*vomits* *5:59HiddenlichShi-Han: Vinion! *5:59Dudegi WCVinion: Well well well *5:59TheEnderGamerPolice Officer: ONION? *vomits* *5:59HiddenlichPolice Officer 2: Don't talk. Just take your time. *5:59Dudegi WCVinion: Shi-Han... *5:59Beckitten27beck: what? *5:59TheEnderGamerPolice Officer: ok t-*vomits* *6:00HiddenlichShi-Han: You think lighting Red Outpost 4 on fire was funny? *6:00Dudegi WCVinion: That was just consequence for lighting the mobster gang on fire *6:01HiddenlichShi-Han: The Red Lotus is not very happy about what you did... *6:01TheEnderGamerPolice Officer 1 continues to vomit *6:01Dudegi WCVinion: Good for that *Vinion: Here kid, have my spare wind blaster in case **vinion hands beck the other wind blaster* *Vinion: I've got my own business to attend to, it's not like I intentionally attacked that place *6:02HiddenlichShi-Han: Intentionally? INTENTIONALLY! THE HELL IT WASN'T INTENTIONAL! *6:02Dudegi WCVinion: No it wasn't, are you stupid *6:02Beckitten27beck: thanks, i guess *6:02Dudegi WCVinion: I attacked the mobsters, stole a gauntlet, and set them on fire *6:02TheEnderGamerPolice Officer 1: BLEGH *6:03Dudegi WCVinion: The buildings being lit on fire is their own fault for being made of weak materials *6:03HiddenlichShi-Han: What do the mobsters have to do with Outpost 4? *6:03TheEnderGamerPolice Officer 1: hey i think it's o-*continues to vomit* *6:03Dudegi WCVinion: Uh, isn't Outpost 4 right over there where the police are? *6:03HiddenlichShi-Han: YOU WERE NO WHERE NEAR OUTPOST 4 WHILE YOU WERE FIGHTING THOSE MOBSTERS! *6:03Dudegi WCVinion: Wait hold on *Vinion: I never had a fire gauntlet until tonight *6:04TheEnderGamerPolice Officer 1 manages to get vomit on Police Officer 2's shoe *6:04Dudegi WCVinion: So how could I have lit your building up? *6:04HiddenlichShi-Han: ... **Tumbleweeds roll by *Shi-Han: THEN WHO THE HELL DID IT THEN MR. HOLMES?!?! *6:05Dudegi WCVinion: Go through your security cameras genius *Vinion: I'm not the only person in town sporting black gear and odd equipment *6:05HiddenlichShi-Han: It's an outpost! Not a freaking bank vault *6:05Dudegi WCVinion: Well obviously you have some sort of reasoning for seeking me out *Vinion: So either someone saw it first hand or a camera saw it *6:06HiddenlichShi-Han: Eye-witness accounts *6:06Dudegi WCVinion: Now stop wasting my time with this nonsense *6:06HiddenlichShi-Han: I'LL WASTE- **Shi-Han is hit with a huge ball of water *6:06Dudegi WCVinion: If I attack, it's gonna be strategically, not through mindless chaos *Vinion: Oh hey a distraction *6:07TheEnderGamerPolice Officer 1: I LIKE DISTRAC-*vomits* *6:07Dudegi WCVinion: Now's our chance kid **Vinion grabs beck and tries to run into hiding* *6:07Hiddenlich*A female water bender starts beating Shi-Han with a club and her abilities **Shi-Han isn't able to strike back **Vinion and Beck end up going three blocks away from the mobster location *6:09Dudegi WCVinion: Ok, in here is the entrance **Vinion crawls through a dark-shaded window* *6:11Beckitten27beck follows *6:11Hiddenlich*There are a few people with white-painted Equalist armor with whatever Vinion uses as an insignia *6:11Dudegi WC*Vinion has his insignia painted black, but it looks like a wind burst with a sun around it* *Vinion: Well here we are *Vinion: It ain't much but it has the necessities *Vinion: I hope you aren't some spoiled kid who expects to eat 6 times a day *6:12Beckitten27beck: hey, i'm just happy to be safe *6:13HiddenlichTa-Sheng: *Slavic accent* So is this a new recruit, or a Red Lotus that you captured? *6:13Dudegi WCVinion: Training begins immediately, and it isn't just physical *Vinion: You have courage kid but you don't have smarts or strength *Vinion: You need to be quick thinking and quick acting, and having extra strength always helps *6:14HiddenlichVinionite: *Whipsering* He just told us right there... **Whispering *6:14Dudegi WCVinion: So how do you think quick thinking and acting work? What is your mindset gonna be **Vinion starts preparing food while asking this* *6:16Beckitten27beck: look, i don't even know what's going on *6:17Dudegi WCVinion: Well then I already know your mindset *Vinion: You need time to think about situations, correct? *6:17Hiddenlich*Ta-Sheng sharpens her concealed gauntlet knife as Beck and Vinion converse *6:17Dudegi WC*oh wait, Ta-Sheng is in the hideout with them?* *6:17Beckitten27beck: i think a little too much *6:18Hiddenlich*Yeah. I would assume there are more members than Beck. That's why I added her. *6:18Dudegi WC*I thought she was with the other group lmao* *6:18TheEnderGamerPolice Officer 1 passes out *6:18Dudegi WCVinion: We're gonna have to fix that then *Vinion: But for now, I'll try to explain as best as I can the situation for you *6:19Hiddenlich*Police Officer #2 puts the Police Officer #1 in the back seat and drives off *6:19Dudegi WCVinion: Basically I'm gonna train you to become a great fighter. *Vinion: You and I will go out together and take down "evil" groups *6:19Hiddenlich*#2 is so ignorant that he just forgets the unconscious mobsters *6:20Dudegi WCVinion: In return, you get to be a hero to people, and I get higher on the power pyramid *Vinion: Hopefully we'll get more items like this fire gauntlet *Vinion: Don't worry though, I don't go apeshit on just anyone. I have reasons for all my attacks *6:21Hiddenlich*Ta-Sheng chuckles *6:21Dudegi WCVinion: Now who wants some rice balls? I'm about to make them *6:21Beckitten27beck: why not? *6:22Dudegi WCVinion: Are you actually hungry though *6:22HiddenlichTa-Sheng: Count me in. *6:22Dudegi WCVinion: We need to conserve as much as we can kid, so if you're not hungry, then you're not eating *6:23Beckitten27beck: well i suppose i shouldn't eat unless i absolutely need to *6:23Dudegi WCVinion: Alright then **Vinion prepares a couple of rice balls* *6:23Hiddenlich*The police officers enter the parking garage *6:24Dudegi WC*Vinion also took off his blaster and gauntlet because I forgot to say it earlier* *6:25Hiddenlich*Ta-Sheng conceals her knife *Police Officer #2: Are you awake back there? *Ta-Sheng: So, what did you exactly do while you were away, Master Vinion? *6:27Dudegi WCVinion: I ambushed a group of mobsters, took their power gauntlet, and decided to take this kid in as an apprentice as a sort of deal *Vinion: You should've seen them, they fell for the easiest trick in the book *Vinion: Blowing dust and debris in their eyes *6:28HiddenlichTa-Sheng: Seriously? *Ta-Sheng: Debris? That will be embarrassing for their track record. Their Godfather won't be so happy about that *6:29Dudegi WCVinion: I probably could've just tricked them by saying "oops sorry I was aiming at the kid" *6:29HiddenlichTa-Sheng: Ha. *Ta-Sheng: People are so stupid nowadays. *6:29Dudegi WCVinion: It's not like they put up good fights anyway, I literally ripped this thing off of one guy without any struggle *Vinion: Oh and kid, we'll probably need a name for ya *Vinion: It's getting weird just calling you "kid" *6:31Hiddenlich*A Vinionite looks out of the entrance window *Vinionite: Well the streets are busy now. *6:32Dudegi WCVinion: Good thing we got back when we did then *6:32HiddenlichVinionite: Indeed! *6:32Dudegi WCVinion: I doubt everyone is as stupid as mobsters and the police *6:33Hiddenlich*Police Officer #1 is put in the infirmary *6:33Dudegi WCVinion: How much spare water do we have *Vinion: I'm sure all of us need some at this point *6:33HiddenlichVinionite: As of today, we have 13 gallons *6:34Dudegi WCVinion: That's great news **Vinion gets out one of the gallons and pours everyone a cup* *6:35Beckitten27beck: thanks *6:35Dudegi WCVinion: Also did you guys hear *Vinion: The red lotus got one of their outposts burned *6:37HiddenlichTa-Sheng: Good for them! They should start spending their resources properly! *6:37Dudegi WCVinion: One of them thought I did it but I left him pretty pissed after I applied logic *6:37HiddenlichTa-Sheng: Logic always- **The window shatters *Vinionite: AHHHHHH!!! *6:38Dudegi WC*Vinion gets the wind blaster* **he can't use the fire gauntlet cuz it could burn down the place* *6:39Hiddenlich????: DROWN THESE LONELY GADZOOKS! *6:39Dudegi WC*Vinion blasts the shattered glass through the window* *6:39Hiddenlich*???? tenses up *????: FULL FORCE! COME- *6:40Dudegi WCVinion: Get lost before I blast that water up your asses *6:40Hiddenlich*A huge wall of water enters the hideout **???? gets thrown in with it *6:40Dudegi WCVinion: ..oh *Vinion: TA-SHENG, THE GAUNTLET *6:41Hiddenlich*Ta-Sheng aims her gauntlet at the water and manipulates its direction *6:41Dudegi WC*Vinion dashes backwards to grab the fire gauntlet* *6:41HiddenlichTa-Sheng: They must be using a fire hydrant *6:42Dudegi WCVinion: Well they're about to be using a steam hydrant *6:42Hiddenlich*???? tries to hit Vinion *6:43Dudegi WC*Vinion blocks with the gauntlet* *6:43Hiddenlich????:RRR! DAMN YOU! *6:43Dudegi WC*Vinion punches him back towards the window* *Vinion: APPRENTICE, HELP ME BLAST HIM OUT *6:43Hiddenlich*???? hits the wall *6:43Dudegi WC*Vinion charges the wind blaster* *6:44Hiddenlich????: Ow... *6:44Dudegi WC*Vinion moves to get a good angle* *6:44Hiddenlich*Ta-Sheng is having a hard time pushing back the water **???? is defenseless *6:44Dudegi WC*Vinion blasts ???? with a powerful wind burst* *Vinion: How you holding up Ta-Sheng?! *6:45Hiddenlich*???? is forced out of the hideout's window and into the neighbor's window across the street *Ta-Sheng: It's getting complicated... *6:45Beckitten27beck: sorry, i had no idea what to do *6:45Dudegi WC*Vinion runs up and blasts the water wall with fire* *6:46HiddenlichVinionite: Where is our Che Guevara when we need him? *6:46Dudegi WCVinion: No idea, but we need to stop this hydrant *Vinion: Apprentice! Think quickly and help *Vinion: And help quickly too because this will get tiring.... *6:47Hiddenlich(Come on Beck, do something) *6:47Dudegi WC*some of the water is turning into steam but keeps constantly getting replaced* **and obviously the redirecting water is getting replaced too* *6:48Beckitten27beck tries to help *6:48TheEnderGamerTaka-San tries to help with his wind blaster *6:48Hiddenlich*The water is receding *Ta-Sheng: FOR ONCE SOMETHING GOES OUR WAY! *Ta-Sheng: KEEP GOING TAKA-SAN! *6:51Dudegi WCVinion: I'm gonna try to destroy the hydrant with a charged wind burst, assuming it can get through the water **Vinion charges his wind blaster, attempting to reach max stage burst* *6:52Beckitten27beck tries to use the wind blaster she recieved *6:53Hiddenlich*The wind blasts are pushing back the water through the window *6:53Dudegi WCVinion: Charge it! If we fire together it will probably work! **nvm **Vinion fires his charge, even though it's not maxed out* *6:54Hiddenlich*The incoming water is halted **The hideout is now only flooded with 4 inches of water *6:55TheEnderGamerTaka-San continues *6:55Dudegi WCVinion: Oh boy.... *6:55Hiddenlich*The hydrant eventually breaks from the pressure of the water coming into it **It is only shooting water upward now *6:56Dudegi WCVinion: Don't let them, get away **Vinion is tired out* *6:56Hiddenlich*Ta-Sheng is trying to regain her chi *6:57Dudegi WCVinion: Apprentice, halt them with your blaster or something... *6:57Beckitten27beck tries to stop them *with the blaster *6:57Hiddenlich*There is nobody outside left to combat Category:Unfinished Roleplays